And Dont It Feel Good?
by Lets.Get.Down.To.Disco
Summary: Rachel calls Puck after Finn bails on her for dinner. And he cant say no to her because there is no one else that he wants. - Short Puckleberry : will write a whole series of "onsies" if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some Puckleberry fluff. I love these two together. **

**I just wanted to write something cute, but I was reminiscing about my horrible Saturday night with now ex-boyfriend. And my Noah came and hung with me, so I thought this would be cute if it was a Rachel and Puck story :)**

**Hope you like. Whatevers :)**

**X**

Rachel rang Puck that night. She was devastated. More so, she was devastated with all the effort she had put in.

Rachel had slaved around the house all day, readying it for that evening when her boyfriend of four months, Finn Hudson, was to come over for dinner. Rachel had tried really hard to have him over during the course of their relationships, but somehow over the time they were dating, Finn was busy with work and football, and he just couldn't make it over. This was the third time she'd tried to get him around, and she was desperately excited with the idea that he would be at her house. Finally.

Rachel had cleaned the house top to toe; she'd dusted, vacuumed, washed all the dishes and polished all the silver. She'd cooked a roast chicken and vegetables, and baked an apple crumble for dessert. Rachel finally thought she was ready.

Finn was due over at 6:00pm, and when 4:30pm came around, Rachel sent him a message saying how excited she was.

His reply was 'sorry, can't make it anymore. Catcha laters.'

Rachel was distraught. She was going to tell Fin that she loved him.

Puck looked at his phone, it flashed 'Berry'. He groaned. Just what he needed. He was in no shape to handle another diva fit.

"Berry," he growled into the phone. "I'm busy."

Puck wasn't prepared for what he heard next. "Oh, I'm sorry Noah. I'll leave you alone." Was she crying?

Rachel was about to hang up when Puck stopped her. "Wait, WAIT! Rachel, what is it? Are you crying?" Puck couldn't decide if he was sympathetic or appalled.

"Well, Noah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come round for dinner... I've cooked all this food and.. Finn bailed. Again." Rachel's voice cracked before she finished the sentence and she began crying her heart out.

"Oh shit, Rach. Stop crying, you know I can't handle crying girls. Jeez, ah, give me a sec, I'll be there in 10."

Puck hung up the phone, grunted as he climbed off his bed and changed his shirt. He gave himself a slight spraying of cologne, and then grabbed the keys to his truck left his house.

Puck let himself into the Berry House. He headed into the kitchen, he assumed that would be where Rachel would be, if she had been crying about food to him on the phone.

Rachel was sitting on the kitchen bench, covered from head to toe in cooking flour. Puck couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute when she was upset.

"Hey Rach," Puck said, as he dropped his keys onto the counter and slipped out of his jacket.

Rachel jumped off the bench and ran to Puck. She was blabbering again. "I just wanted to cook him dinner, Noah. I wanted him to come round. I was going to tell him I loved him."

Puck held Rachel. It broke his heart to see her like this. Finn didn't deserve Rachel, he was a total jackass and he was taking advantage of Rachel's hospitality. And her kindness. And her loving heart. "It's alright Rach," cooed Puck. "Let's set the table and get some food into you. Look, I even bought over _Shutter Island_, we can watch that together and take your mind off it. He doesn't deserve you."

Rachel gave Puck another firm hung, and then let go. She gave Puck a smile, and grabbed his hand to pull him over to the draw where the knives and forks lived. "Here Noah, you set the table and I'll bring out the food."

Puck went into the dining room and set up the coasters and put the knives and forks in their placement. He filled up their glasses with some water. Rachel put the dinner on the table.

And they ate.

They chatted and talked about everything.

They curled up on the couch together and watched the movie in the dark. Puck watched the movie with his arm around Rachel Berry. Because really, there was no one else in the world that Puck wanted to protect more.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I would make this a bit longer, upon some requests. **

**It is once again based off a lovely experience of my life **** haha. I think I find that you can write really passionate, or at least emotional work; when you've somewhat experienced what is happening in it.**

**Guys, your all listing this as a ****favourite**** or on alert, and no one is reviewing! Please, I want at least 5 for next chapter.**

It turned one o'clock and Rachel went to the staff room and then into the cupboard behind the bar to pick up her red velvet trench coat and bag. She hesitated a moment at the back bench, turning on her phone to check for messages. She twiddled her slightly curly hair in between her thumb and forefinger, waiting for her iphone to navigate the main menu page. The screen flashed a greeting message, and then suddenly changed to the task bar. Her message screen didn't indicate any new messages, which she thought was strange – normally she would have a message from someone. She giggled when she started to talk to herself about how 'unloved' she was. Chantel, the manager of the local dining club where Rachel worked in came up to her and slapped her on the butt. Rachel groaned, knowing that Chantel must have just changed the marshmellow container; and then had slapped her, with all the cornflour that was still remaining on her gloves.

Rachel span around and playfully slapped Chantel on the arm. "Chantel! I was planning to wear these out to lunch!

"Oh shit, sorry," Chantel sniggered. "What you doing anyway? Going to see Puck?"

"No!" said Rachel, "I'm going to lunch with my mum – she said she'd take me to go see _Wicked_ with her, so she's coming to pick me up now, were going to have lunch and then were driving into the city tonight."

Rachel was quite nervous about the whole 'spending time with her mother' situation, she hadn't really talked to her or been as close to her as she would have liked once she found out that Shelby was her mother. Chantel gave Rachel a quick hug and ran back off to work as a new wave of customers came in and headed straight for the coffee machine at the other end of the club.  
Rachel walked out of the staff area and wandered to her favourite table – hidden in the corner of the restaurant, set far back into the wall so that it was a very private area. She had her phone out again and fiddled with it checking the time, she wasn't one for waiting. It was a quarter past one now, and she wondered as to where her mother was. She wasn't worried she wasn't here, she had talked to Shelby a few nights earlier on the phone and she assured Rachel that she would be at the club by one.

Suddenly, the entrance bell chimed, and she looked up from the booth to see someone she wasn't expecting. Puck had walked in and saw her looking towards him. He gave a sly smile, like he was the hottest guy on earth and he had caught her staring.  
"Typical," Rachel mumbled, as she moved over knowing that Puck would only sit next to her no matter how many empty chairs there were in the bloody shop. He stumbled over.

"Afternoon," said Puck as he slid in besides Rachel. She was only slightly embarrassed, after the way Rachel crumbled into his arms the night before. Rachel hadn't talked to either Puck nor Finn since, and she was slightly hoping to put it off a litter longer.

"What you doing here?" asked Rachel. She thought Puck had gone to South Carolina, for the football teams grandfinal against the Spartans.

"I bailed, you know?"

"Ha," snorted Rachel, "More like you did something at school and you got suspended from the team?"

"No way, it was more like a you-didn't-hand-in-your-assignment-and-now-you-cant-play kinda thing."

Rachel went to reply with her usual theatrically smart remark, when she saw that Puck was genuinely unhappy with himself this time.

"Look Noah, I'm sorry about the other night." Rachel tried to comfort him by changing topics, even though it made her even more uncomfortable.

And Noah, ever the gentleman, changed the topic back. "Oh its chill, Berry. It's just annoying coz the boys and I were going to ditch Mr. Fitler and go hit the town." Puck replied with a seedy wink, and then Rachel knew he was back to his cheeky mood.

"There we go," said Rachel. "I was waiting for your sleezy make-you-feel-good pickmeup."

"Okay Berry, I gotta love you and leave you, my coffee is done and I need to go write this report."

Puck got up and then leant in and kissed Rachel on the forehead. Rachel sighed and gave Puck a quick hug as he whispered into her ears that he would always look after her. She breathed a thank you back; and shoved him out of the booth and away to the coffee machine. Rachel ran her hands along the table, feeling the grains of the wood run against her fingers. Her hands once again came to rest on her phone and she pushed the hold button on her phone to catch a glimpse of the time. It was now almost half past, and with her usual impatient self, decided that she would finally give a quick call to her mum.

Rachel slid the unlock button across her iphone so that she could type in her mother's name into the contact list and ring her. She found her name, pressed the start call button and settled herself to take the call. Waiting for the dial tone, Rachel was surprised when she heard Shelby's phone direct her straight to voice mail. Thinking that maybe she was taking another call, she left a voicemail and said that she would call back in five minutes for another try. It seemed like these five minutes took forever, but eventually her phone ticked to one thirty five, so she gave Shelby another call.

Once again, Rachel's call was redirected to voicemail, so she hung up and decided that she would have to make the painstakingly tough decision to call Carly – Shelby's roommate (yes, Rachel did think it was a little weird that a thirty something – year old still shared board).

Carly answered her phone after the fourth ring, and played dumb when Rachel started talking. It seemed that Carly was a total Vocal Adrenaline fan, and wanted nothing to do with _New Directions_.

"Hello, Rachel," said Carly, and it was blatantly obvious that she didn't want to be talking to Rachel right now. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Carls," said Rachel, knowing just how much she hated her using that nickname. "Do you know where Shelby is?"

"Oh sorry, darling, didn't she tell you? She went up to the mountains with all her kids."

Rachel's next sentence caught in her throat. She was gutted. How many times would she trust her mother and give her the chance to spend time with her? Thinking about it, Shelby was practically the enemy. She was sure Vocal Adrenaline had thought this whole scheme up.

"Thanks," was all Rachel could choke out before she hung up. She was already in tears and through her phone to the other side of the booth. Chantel must have noticed Rachel's phone drop to the ground and wondered why she didn't pick it up, because soon enough Chantel stuck her head into the booth. Rachel looked horrible, her face was bright red and she has tears pouring down her face. Chantel slid into the booth and grabbed Rachel, and hugged her, letting her cry into her shoulder.  
Rachel was absolutely embarrassed, she didn't want to be crying at work but there was nothing she could do. She felt do let down, so violated. She had trusted her mother and let her into her life. She even had gone out of her way to talk to her. And what was probably the most hurtful thing was that Shelby _knew_ she wouldn't make it there to be with Rachel, and he still went ahead and lied to her and didn't tell the truth. Sure, it would have been a let down if Shelby had cancelled, but Rachel would have understood, and they could have rescheduled. It's not like she would hold a passionate hate towards her.

Chantel tried to comfort her, but Rachel was in no mind space to talk to her, so she pushed herself out of the booth and staggered to the door. She pushed the door out and stepped out into the street, crying even harder when she was outside of the shop.

Rachel didn't even bring her car today, she had gotten a lift with Mercedes and her mum earlier that morning when they had gone into town for a mother daughter bonding session. Thinking of this only made Rachel cry harder, she never had the opportunity to spend time with her mother, or father's alike, they was always too busy with making their daughter into a star to pay any attention to their daughter.

Rachel wondered up the street, it was going to be a long walk back to her house. She tried to stop crying, but it seemed after every moment she had her tears under control, he mind went back to the phone call with Carly.

After about half an hour, Rachel was just outside of town and still had about another hour walk to reach her suburb. Rachel turned around upon hearing a car slowing down. She turned to see a beat up red truck following her. She stopped in her tracks when she looked through the window screen and saw that it was Puck. She broke down then, where she was; and Rachel just collapsed on the muddy floor. She didn't want Noah to see her like this, but he ran out of the car and grabbed a hold of her.

"Rachel," he breathed into her ear and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I just don't know what to do," she cried. "She left me, I don't get it. She promised me she would come. She doesn't want me, just like Finn!"

Puck helped her up and supported her as he walked her around to the passenger side of the truck. His truck was rusty and old, and Puck made Rachel lean against the bonnet of the Ute as he went into the driver's side and leaned across to unlock her door. Puck then quickly made his way around the Ute, and slid across the bonnet.

He reached out to Rachel to help her into her seat, when a familiarly rough and somewhat angry voice yelled out, "Rachel? Puck? What's going on?"

It was Finn.


End file.
